


Dagger's Taboo Guilt

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Tandy is like any other teen when she's alone she has urges like everyone. But unlike everyone else, she has powers that intensify her imagination and makes her face her demons. Requested by Greenlion13.
Kudos: 3





	Dagger's Taboo Guilt

One day Tandy heads back to her abandoned church after a long day with Ty on another adventure. She opens a pill bottle, chases it down with a can of beer, and begins to undress herself, goes into a corner of the room, and starts to masturbate. Growing up on the streets and now helping people she has developed a guilt complex that she deserves to be used and abused for her sins in the past. She thinks about getting gang-raped by people on the streets that she grew up around in a back alley next to a filthy dumpster. They surround her telling her all the things they are going to do to her then start ripping her clothes off. They force her on her knees and have her suck them off. She jerks off two guys with each hand and sucks on the other, switching cock at a time. They look at with delight as they use her. Tangy imagines their cock to stink, not washing their dicks at all. "Keep sucking bitch." one kid says to her as saliva and mucus drools out of her mouth. "You fucking whore." A girl says to her as she goes behind her pinching and pulling her soft tender nipples. She lifts Tandy ass, spreads her ass cheeks open, and starts licking her pussy and asshole. Rapidly flicker Tandy asshole with her tongue. Tandy moans in pleasure as she tries to pleasure the three guys around her. The street guys then force her up and have her lean against the dumpster as they take turns shoving their man meat inside her now slopping wet pussy. Tandy imagines feeling the filth on her face and breast as each guy jerks their cocks in her causing her to keep hitting against the dirty, filthy dumpster, "this is where you belong. Next to a dumpster where you get fucked by every man that passes by. Tandy just keeps moaning as her eyes roll in the back of her head. "Little bitches like you love this. Don't scream someone might hear and see you like the pathetic dog that you are."

Then the police arrive and everyone books it except for Tandy who is in too much ecstasy to move. Tandy's powers begin to manifest, turning her fantasies more vivid to the point where she can't tell what's happening to her is real or not. The police arrest Tandy, handcuff her, throw her in the back of the police car still naked and take her to the back room of the station. Police start to gangrape her telling her "This is what teenage sluts like you deserve scamming people stealing from people. You're nothing but trash and that's all you low life whores will ever be." One of the police officers sticks his baton into her ass, jerking it deeper and deeper laughing at her misfortune. They then throw her on a couch that is in the backroom and position Tandy where she's kneeling down sucking one officer cock while another is penetrating her pussy. The two cops hi-five each other as they ridicule her. After a while, they change positions putting Tandy on top of a cop dick while two other cops standing beside her bobbing her head on their cocks and have her suck two cops. The three cops taunt Tandy as she does some lewd act to them. and smack her around and disgracing her. "Say that you're a whore that loves to be used like a fuck-toy for cops and filthy degenerate." They then have her suck every cop dick that enters in the back room. They would sit on the couch and she would go between her legs and suck the individual off until he cums in her mouth. A lady cop enters and says damn how many cocks has she sucked today." a guy who just admired her answered "15." "Really? Damn that's a lot of cum she swallowed." they both just stare at her sucking off one of their peers seeing Tandy in the air with her exposed wet soaked pussy "Damn I'm in love with that ass. It's so round and perfect." says the lady cop. The cop responds by saying "Man what a slut." The lady cop says "Yeah slut like her gets no respect from anyone."

Tandy hears what the cops are saying behind them and thinks of what the lady cop said. How sluts like her get no respect" those were the same words she said to her mother last time she saw her. She is reminded of how she mistreated her mother growing up and a revelation she finds out about her father that he's a bad guy. Tandy's powers unearth repressed memories from her past. Through her powers, she saw her dad beating and raping her mom behind slightly open doors. Tandy also realizes why she has so many fond memories of him is because he was extremely nice to her and indicates that he will soon start to go after Tandy too but died before he had the chance. Now Tandy is in her childhood home in her parents bedroom witnessing her dad raping her mom. Tandy's father rips off her mother's white nightgown. Her mother screams no as her father tells her "you're a slut. I see how you look at other men. How many people have fucked? My co-workers, our neighbor, the goddamn paperboy!?" he throws her on the bed and continued to say "I'll show you a good fuck and later I'll show our little Tandy since you feel the need to turn her into a slut like yourself." Tandy gives in to her lust and she masturbates to the event. Using one hand she aggressively rubs her clit and the other rubs and pulls on her nip. Tandy's father thrust his hip hard and rapidly into her as she screams out in ecstasy. With her conflicted feelings she feels insanely bad thinking about how she has treated her mom growing up judging her actions, taking pills, drinking, sleeping around with strange men knowing now they were just coping mechanism to numb the pain of her life and Tandy did nothing to relieve her of that pain but fueled it. Now truly what her mom has been through Tandy feels that she deserves all the bad things her mom has been through and then suddenly she is where her mother was seeing her dad mid-age naked body over her.

Before Tandy's dad inserts his dick inside of her, he demands that she says that she deserves what's going to happen and begs him to give it to her. Tandy agrees to tell him "I deserve this. I cheated people, I stole from them, I hurt my mother, please punish me please shove your huge man meat inside my soak pussy, fill me up, show me how much you love me." Her mother appears behind her saying "My, my how much of a slut you truly are." as she groping her. Tandy and her parents then have passionate incestuous sex together. He continuously bangs her looking into Tandy's eyes telling her "your my princess aren't you." "Yes daddy." as he keeps shoving his cock in Tandy filling her up. "Her mother keeps hammering the fact saying "You always looked down on me. Thinking I was a whore, sleeping around with men, popping pills, drinking excessively, and now you're in the same possession that I'm in excepted I lived with a monster like him, but you, I tried my best but you could never get past how I lived my life, how to cope with my trauma. But you have no excuse. You are truly an ungrateful bitch who is nothing more than trash to society because little daddy's girl didn't wasn't around to show her how much he'd love her until now". the mother kisses Tandy and sucks on her nipple. Tandy's father keeps banging his cock into moaning loudly with Tandy until he finally embraces her as he climaxes into her. just then she flashes to her previous two fantasies where her gangs and the police officers just start climates on her naked body. She feels all the men cumming in and on her, tastes all their salty vinegar cum, and feeling less of a human being. Tandy wakes up in the abandoned church and sees a bottle of pills spilled over some scattered beer cans that she consumes and finds herself covered in cum realizing how low and scum she is. She then crouches down naked cover in cum crying.


End file.
